Various types of containers are available for storing and displaying products in home or retail environments, for example. In retail environments, some products are packaged and sold with product components viewable through the packaging. One packaging technique used by retailers and product manufacturers has been to use clear plastic clamshell containers having edges that are thermally welded or otherwise sealed together where consumers are able to view product components, product information, or other items housed in the clamshell containers. Other packaging techniques include clear viewing windows or other features to allow viewing product components or other items packaged in a container.